Many data storage services, web services, and/or computing devices offer many different resource usage and/or allocation configurations. For example, a web service may be distributed, may be virtual, may provide different types of memory storage, and/or may provide various configuration options. In many conventional implementations, web service users may often store data in expensive, low-latency storage devices with capabilities that may exceed the needs of those accessing the data. Similarly, web service users may pay for options that they don't need or rarely use and/or they may not be aware of optimal configuration settings and/or resource allocation schemes or settings. As such, finding improved ways to allocate resources continues to be a priority.